


First Un-date

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Heart Break, Knight in Shining Armour, M/M, Post-Game, Stood Up, University, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: From Elliot's POV. Set Post-Game at University. He is in a relationship, but once again he is disappointed to find he is not someone's ideal, they don't even bother to properly break up with him. Heartbroken and not wanting to make a scene he finally decides to go home and nurse his wounds, but someone else has other ideas in mind.  He never thought he'd end up with a knight-in-shining-armour coming to his rescue, that someone would go out of their way for him like this.





	1. Chapter 1

A mixture of embarrassment and discomfort caused him to shift awkwardly in his chair as he rubbed the back of his neck. Soft green eyes darted back to the menu in front of him, avoiding the waitress’ pitying gaze as she walked away. This was the fourth time that night that he’d ordered nothing but a soda and they both knew he was lying about still deciding on what to order.

He was clearly alone, at a table booked for two.

Still, Elliot couldn’t say he had much of an appetite despite the scrumptious smells that were coming from the kitchen, his stomach was tied in knots. Once she was gone he slumped down lower in his seat, as if he wanted to disappear, which wasn’t really all that far from the truth. Dark bangs fell into his eyes as he slipped his phone out of his pocket, swiping his thumb across the screen to check for what was probably the hundredth time in the last hour and a half. 

But, there was still no reply to the flurry of messages he had sent.

He let out a soft laugh, though it came out sounding more like a sob and his shoulders slumped further, fingers raking shakily through the mixture of purple and black strands. If he was honest with himself, there had been signs that this was coming, they’d been distracted and busy for weeks. He’d turned a blind eye hoping that things would improve and he had thought that maybe dinner would give them a chance to talk things through, even though he never was very good at confrontation.

Was he really that hopeless? That he couldn’t even get the picture when someone was giving pretty clear signs that they weren’t interested in him anymore. Still, not turning up to dinner was a pretty obvious sign especially since they hadn’t bothered to call or send a message. He  _ was _ grateful that it was a weeknight - there weren’t as many people to bear witness to him getting stood up… that and they might have kicked him out to free up the table if they’d been busy.

It wasn't the first time someone thought he wasn't boyfriend material.

Nevertheless, it hurt… it really, really hurt.

The back of his eyelids burned with tears, and emotions bubbled beneath the surface. He really should leave soon… preferably before the tears started if he wanted to avoid further public humiliation and embarrassment. Elliot pushed the chair back, almost tripping in his haste to stand up, wincing at the sound of wood grating against the tile. His cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, he hoped that the noise wasn’t nearly as loud as it seemed with his enhanced hearing. 

Unfortunately, it seemed the blonde waitress was nowhere to be found. 

Instead, it seemed a strikingly handsome man had been conjured up from somewhere and was approaching him with smooth, confident strides. Elliot couldn’t hide his confusion as he watched wordlessly as the stranger approached, and he might be wrong, but he was quite certain that he would have remembered if they’d met before… the stranger seemed like the unforgettable type. Or did he have a doppelganger floating around somewhere? If so he was a little jealous of his other-self.

Stopping scant inches away, unnatural golden eyes gazed into vivid green.

His attention captured easily by eyes so warm and inviting, time slowed and the room narrowed to just the two of them for what seemed like an eternity. Until the stranger’s arm settled against Elliot’s back. The unexpected contact caused him to jolt, breath hitching and his cheeks flushed at the unexpected familiarity, still, his confusion was only amplified. His touch and close proximity were incredibly distracting...not to mention the fact he smelled really nice.

Almost sweet… like chocolate with a hint of tobacco and leather.

“Sorry I’m late, Love. I'll make it up to you later.” 

At the softly spoken words, Elliot stared almost blankly at the other man wondering if perhaps he’d had too much to drink and was mistaking him for someone else. It would be a first, he couldn’t say he’d ever been mistaken for someone else before, though the stranger’s emotions didn’t feel muddled the way alcohol usually caused. But beyond that reasoning, he couldn’t fathom what was happening. His mind momentarily going blank when the dark-haired stranger dipped his head in order to kiss the corner of his mouth, the vampire squeaked in surprise.

Yet despite the man’s smiling facade, Elliot sensed an underlying anger that hummed beneath the stranger’s skin. One that didn’t feel directed at him, but rather someone else. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but with the skin-on-skin contact, Elliot’s ability came into sharp focus, providing momentary context for the anger and irritation he could sense clearly now.  

He was angry at whoever had left him sitting there alone. 

Likèreal pulled back leaving space between them once more, one of his hands rising to brush back his own long inky strands that had fallen over his shoulder. Left hand still resting feather-light against his waist. Golden eyes watched, waiting for acceptance, rejection or perhaps just enjoying the way Elliot was flushed pink right to the tips of his ears.

Elliot dropped his gaze slightly to stare at the other man’s collarbone when he stepped back slightly, creating space between them once more. His anger surprised him. He wasn’t sure anyone had cared enough to be incensed on his behalf before except for perhaps Danny, he could get protective sometimes. But this was a stranger and while the reminder of being stood-up stung, he was preoccupied with the resident Knight-in-Shining-Armour. What threw him the most though was the hints of attraction that snaked its way through the other emotions.

“I’m Likèreal, whoever didn’t show isn’t worth your time Sweetheart.”

Elliot was speechless for a few moments, too overwhelmed to even know what to say to that. It was nice to hear of course, but he wasn’t sure if he believed it. Still, he was thankful that the taller man’s rescue and kind words. Plus his frame was hiding him from the prying eyes of the other patrons while he got himself back together whilst trying not to think about how red he must be. 

“Don’t let them ruin your night, stay with me,” he offered.

He managed to nod his acceptance to the offer, still not entirely sure why this person was interested in him and for a moment he wondered if this was even real. He pinched himself surreptitiously only to wince in response.

Not a dream.

“I’m...I’m Elliot,” He said once he managed to find his voice, rubbing the back of his neck as he offered the other man a shy, somewhat flustered smile as he returned back to his chair. “I have to say you caught me unprepared, I don’t often have Knights-in-Shining-Armour coming to my rescue.”

Likèreal followed his example, after slipping the black leather jacket off and putting it over the back of his chair he sat opposite Elliot before picking up the menu. Flipping the pages idly before stating nonchalantly, “That’s okay, I’d much rather be the first to sweep you off your feet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Elliot's POV. Set Post-Game at University. He is in a relationship, but once again he is disappointed to find he is not someone's ideal, they don't even bother to properly break up with him. Heartbroken and not wanting to make a scene he finally decides to go home and nurse his wounds, but someone else has other ideas in mind. He never thought he'd end up with a knight-in-shining-armour coming to his rescue, that someone would go out of their way for him like this.

Elliot was thoroughly enjoying Likèreal’s company, far more than he expected. The other man steered their conversation with ease, shifting through a range of topics while they looked through their menus. Just idle chatter really, but he was surprised by how nice it was. First dates had always been a bit awkward for him in the past because, well,  _ he _ was awkward and when he got uncomfortable he tended to ramble. But somehow Likèreal put him at ease, so much so that he could almost forget he was on a date.

That’s what this was, right? A date? An un-date? 

He was saved from agonizing further over whether or not this was a date when the waitress returned. He couldn’t help but compare the somewhat lacklustre interactions he’d had with her earlier to her current attitude, it was like night and day. Elliot would have had to be blind to miss her flirting with Likèreal, she wasn’t being subtle, and he was painfully aware that he lacked the self-confidence and attractiveness to compete not only with Mr-Tall-Dark-and-Handsome but also the waitress.

What was he thinking… of course it wasn’t a real date.

Why would Likèreal bother with someone like him when there were other options available? He thought and with the rising insecurity there came a flare of both possessiveness and irritation. For just a moment words hovered on his lips before Elliot frowned at himself and dropped his gaze to his drink, toying with the straw so that the ice clinked softly as he mentally stamped down the emotion. Reminding himself they’d only just met and he didn’t have any kind of claim on the other man.

It had felt genuine, but… perhaps he had just felt bad for him.

Elliot jumped when a warm hand unexpectedly covered his on the table. The genuine concern that flowed from the skin-to-skin contact easily pulling him away from the negative thoughts and back to the present, helping to lay his anxieties to rest for the moment. Still, when he realised that the waitress was gone he blinked in confusion. Just how long had he been zoned out for? He wondered with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “S-sorry…”

“No need to apologise. What were you thinking about?”

“Oh…it isn’t anything important. Just, um…” He trailed off not sure how to explain what he was thinking about, jealousy and possessiveness were things he’d been learning to deal with since becoming a vampire, but that probably wasn’t something he wanted to bring up on an undate. Elliot was becoming hyperaware of the warm fingers that covered his own and the way his thumb that was idly brushing across the back of his hand, causing an almost tickling sensation. It was nice and distracting.

“You were just?” Likèreal prompted gently.

“What? Oh, well… why me? What made you come talk to me?” Elliot said picking the first topic that wasn’t about his groundless jealously without thinking, verbalising something that had been on his mind since the other man had approached him, but definitely not something he had intended on asking. Flushing he rushed to add, “I don’t mean… it’s not that I’m not grateful, and you’re wonderful company. But I just wondered… you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Golden eyes narrowed slightly at the fact Elliot couldn't seem to fathom why he'd want to spend time with him. That alone was a little heart wrenching to Likèreal. The question only emphasized his vulnerability and insecurity, and he wasn’t sure why the other man’s self-esteem was so lacking, after all, he’d already found Elliot to be sweet, considerate and wonderful company though there was little doubt in his mind that getting stood up was contributing to it.

“I’m not upset,” He reassured him and squeezed his hand lightly, unaware that Elliot could tell that already from their physical contact. He leaned further across the table, his voice softening to an almost conspiratorial whisper, “Why shouldn’t it be you? I may have bribed my waitress with a substantial tip so that I could swap tables under the guise of not realising you were here already at a different table and what a terrible boyfriend I am. I approached you because eating with you seemed much more enjoyable than eating alone. Plus you were upset and no one should go home miserable after a date, which is something I’m hoping to rectify.”

Elliot couldn’t help but laugh at the other man’s explanation on how he ended up at his table. He could only hope the hadn’t had to tip the waitress too much. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the evening a lot more since Likèreal joined him, and it was far better than the original plan of going home to cry and eat ice cream. It was a mystery to him as to how he’d managed to catch the other man’s interest, but it was better not to question some things. 

“Well, thanks…” he said with a shy smile. “I hope you’re enjoying your evening.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Good food and drink plus excellent company.”

He blushed and ducked his head slightly, mumbling, “I’m not that great…”

Likèreal reached out with his free hand, hesitating for a moment before cupping the other man’s cheek, thumb trailing along the line of his jaw. “No… you are beautiful, Elliot.  Your skin flawless alabaster dusted with pink, while your eyes the softest shade of green, like peridot which I could quite happily get lost in. The swell of your lips incredibly tempting and your smile is so warm, like sunbeams and sunshine, yet that’s such a small fragment of what you have to offer. I can already tell that you are fun to be around, a great conversationalistic and a sweet, considerate person.”

Face on fire, Elliot shied away from the other man’s touch, finding the mixture of words and emotions a little overwhelming. It was one thing for someone to lavish him with compliments - not that he was used to that either, but it was something else entirely to feel the overwhelming sincerity combined with the words.  How could he say those kinds of things with such a straight face? 

It was also just hard to comprehend the fact that Likèreal meant them.

“Should I continue?” Likèreal teased gently, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“No! No… please stop,” he said as he hid his face behind his hands contemplating sinking into the floor for a completely different reason this time. “I can’t… I’m not used to all the… compliments.”

Likèreal found Elliot’s embarrassment actually kind of adorable, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He knew some people didn’t enjoy compliments and perhaps he had gone a tad overboard with his poetic monologue. So he would stop, for now. Instead, he changed the topic to something a little lighter and soon enough the two of them had slipped back into easy conversation. 

Elliot occasionally felt a little awkward at the attentiveness in his golden gaze.

Nevertheless, the other man drew him into the conversation seamlessly while entertaining him with amusing stories. At some point, they had moved onto their childhoods, though their waitress had made a brief stop at their table at some point to deliver their drinks and starters - a platter topped with an array of antipasto and another with tomato bruschetta.  More than enough to tide them over until their mains arrived and for the first time Elliot’s stomach rumbled as if remembering he’d been sitting there for close to two hours without eating. He wasn’t as starving as some might expect - one of the perks of being a vampire, but his appetite had definitely returned with a vengeance.

Elliot wasn’t sure how much Likèreal had seen, but the thoughtfulness was sweet.

The question pulled him back from his internal musings, licking his fingers lightly having just devoured one of the bruschettas. Chewing slowly Elliot thought back. He was pretty sure he’d just been a regular kid, at least up until the divorce, but even then it hadn’t exactly been an unusual childhood, just that he helped his Mom out a lot more than most might expect, especially the cooking and cleaning.

There hadn’t been anything special about him back then, or now… 

“I was just a normal kid.” He said with a shrug before reaching out for another small tomato covered toast. “I’d probably say that getting to sleep in on weekends and reading comics were my favourite things to do as a kid.”  

“Oh? You aren’t a morning person?” 

“I’m  _ definitely _ not anything close to a morning person. I take advantage of any opportunity to stay in bed and sleep in, even now.” He said that with a laugh as he took another bite of food, savouring the taste. In retrospect, he wasn’t even sure how he survived high school. It helped that vampires didn’t need a lot of sleep but he’d spent much of his teen years exhausted, he wasn’t sure how he managed to graduate. “I have difficulty sleeping, so it was a little difficult during high school but I managed, still university has a lot more flexibility… so I’m thankful for that.”

“I’m not particularly fond of early mornings either, I’m much more fun to be around in the afternoons or evenings since I’m definitely a night owl through and through,” Likèreal admitted while toying with the stem of his wine glass, his fingertips tracing patterns into the condensation absently. “Evening hours are just more enjoyable for a number of reasons - peace and quiet is a big one obviously, but also because they tend to be better times for artistic inspiration.”

Elliot was curious just what he was like of a morning, “Artistic inspiration?”

“Ah, well… you could say I’m an artist. It’s something I enjoy, though it's questionable if I’m good enough to channel it into an occupation and my muse tends to be a little temperamental,” he said with a laugh as he drained the last of the wine before placing the glass back on the table and out of the way. “On the topic of childhoods, if you could tell your 13-year old self something what would it be?” 

Thinking back to when he was thirteen, Elliot couldn’t help but remember how awkward and out of place he’d felt back then. It was something he struggled with even now but it was nice to remind himself that he was making gradual progress, but there was one thing that he had struggled with the most. Something that hadn’t really changed even seven years later. 

“I’d tell him that things will get better and to believe in himself. What about you?”

An unreadable look flitted across Likèreal’s face for a moment before it was gone just as quickly, replaced instead with an almost wistful smile, “I… would tell him to make sure to keep a tight grip on the things most important to him, because if he isn’t careful he’ll lose them.”

He couldn’t help but wonder just what it was that Likèreal had lost.

“Would you prefer to live on a boat, a mountain or an island?” Likèreal asked suddenly after a small period of silence. It was the most obvious subject change in history and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the thoroughly confused look sent in his direction from Elliot, “What?”

“Nothing. I… think that I’d rather live on a boat.”

“Oh? Is there a particular reason why?”

“It just seems...well, kind of romantic, you know? The freedom of going where the wind takes you, being lulled to sleep by the waves or laying out on the deck to watch the stars… it just…  sounds nice,” he mumbled softly before wondering whether or not he should have kept that to himself, after all, he wasn’t trying to come across as a hopeless romantic.

“I can’t deny it sounds pretty nice when you put it that way.” Likèreal said, his expression thoughtful as he contemplated the question with more seriousness than one might expect. “I could probably be convinced by your logic, still I think I’d rather live on an island because it would still be peaceful and have a mixture of sea and stars. But I’d have land under my feet and my motorcycles.”

“Motorcycles?”

“Yeah, I like restoring and working on cars and motorcycles.”

The topic then naturally shifted into discussing their intended jobs and the courses they were currently taking, though surprisingly he learned Likèreal was doing a course on Automotive Repair and Maintenance at one of the community colleges not that far away from the universe he was attending. He just didn’t really come across as that type. Though he wasn’t one to talk. It probably wasn’t any more surprising than when he told someone he was currently studying Forensic Science.

Even his parents had been surprised when he’d told them, though supportive.

When the food finally arrived it was well worth the wait. The smell was divine and he found that his appetite hadn’t been as diminished as he’d originally thought by their starters. It all smelled and looked delicious, though he’d always had a love for Italian cuisine, both cooking and eating it thanks to his father. That was exactly why he had researched the restaurant so thoroughly when he planned the date - his thoughts automatically slid away from the painful thought.

Instead, he turned his gaze back to Likèreal as he ordered another round of drinks.

He’d been too distracted to notice when she’d brought the drinks and appetisers, but the waitress was very stiff and reserved. The way her gaze didn’t leave the notepad as she wrote down the order and the speed in which she left their table left him quite confused. That and the obvious lack of the flirtation that he had seen from earlier left him with a lot of questions.

Puzzled he stared at the dark-haired man for a few moments.

“Yes?” Likèreal asked as he picked up his cutlery.

“O-oh it’s nothing,” Elliot said quickly, uncertain of how to even broach such a topic, so instead he just picked up his fork and with practised ease swirled the fork against the plate, easily capturing and wrapping the tagliatelle bolognese around his fork. Bringing it to his mouth before chewing slowly, a soft sound of pleasure slipping from his mouth as the taste exploded on his tongue. The pasta was cooked perfectly, the sauce was rich and flavourful.

No wonder this restaurant had such good reviews.

Elliot opened his eyes again and he went back for more with increased gusto, he might not need to eat food anymore but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it. He took another bite and let out a soft sigh of contentment, this was what good food tasted like, one day he was definitely going to make food this good. The fork was rising from the plate for the third time when he caught sight of the other man watching him intensely, those golden eyes having dropped to focus briefly on his mouth.

“The food is really good here,” Likèreal commented, unabashed at being caught staring and instead just smiled before turning his attention back to his own food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set Post-Game at University. Elliot is being swept off his feet by his knight-in-shining-armour, the food is good and so is the company. The date seems too good to be true, but he's not ready for it to be over yet. Even if Likèreal seems to be a little too good at getting him to blush.

Elliot leaned back in his chair letting out a soft sigh of contentment as he ran a hand through the purple and black strands. He was thankful that despite being a vampire he could still enjoy real food. Still, he had probably eaten too much, but all of the food had just been too delectable to waste and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten something that delicious. 

Or to be honest, the last time he’d been on such an enjoyable date. 

Elliot was startled when the waitress left the bill behind, tucked within a black leather pocketbook before beating a quick retreat barely sparing either of them a glance. He was reminded again of the shift in her demeanour from the less than subtle flirtation earlier to… well, whatever this was. 

He couldn’t help but be curious, “Hey, Likèreal? What happened with-”

“Hm?” The dark-haired man had taken the opportunity to start silently sliding the pocketbook over to himself. Once Elliot realised what he was doing he made a sound of protest and grabbed for the bill himself, but Likèreal swiped it quickly from his grasp in one smooth movement, a glint of mischief in his eyes, whilst also avoiding the highly effective puppy-dog eyes being sent in his direction.

He pouted when the other man evaded his attempt to claim the bill.

“What were you asking?” He said pretending not to notice the adorable pouting, flipping the book open so he could skim over the bill and make sure nothing was amiss in their order before glancing up, realising what Elliot was asking. “Oh, the waitress? I just told her in no uncertain terms that her flirtation was unwanted and rude. Especially when it was making you uncomfortable and I was quite clearly already on a date with the cutest person in the restaurant.”

“W-wha…?” Elliot’s voice spiked an octave or two - the words seeming to render him speechless while the blush went all the way to the tips of his ears. He wasn’t sure if he was more surprised that he thought he was the cutest person in the restaurant or that he’d shot down the waitress so completely. 

“See? You are incredibly cute,” he teased before moving to stand up, intending to pay the bill.  “How could anyone else possibly capture my attention when you’re around?”

“Wait, no!” Elliot was still flustered and tongue-tied at the compliments but he still managed to protest, grabbing his arm to stop him. He already felt overwhelmed by everything the other man had already done for him, “You’ve done enough… let me.” 

“Hey… come on now, don’t say it like that… don’t make it sound like some kind of obligation,” Likèreal said softly, looking up from beneath dark lashes as laid his hand on top of Elliot’s, letting his thumb glide across the other man’s knuckles soothingly.  “I’m here because I want to be. So let me be your knight in shining armour and spoil you just a little bit. Let me do this,  _ please _ ?”

Elliot was thrown off balance at the sudden attack of sincerity and unexpected words. Plus he understood where Likèreal was coming from - he liked spoiling and paying for others too. It made him happy to make others happy, so how could he say no when he said it like that? He would let him have his fun and pay for dinner… but only  _ this _ time, next time was a completely different story! Only to grow into an even more flustered mess when he realised he was already thinking about  _ next time _ . 

It wasn’t a forgone conclusion that they would even see each other after tonight, so he needed to enjoy the time that they had and not have high expectations or get his hopes up.

“You can pay next time,” Likèreal said with a wink, unknowingly mimicking Elliot’s thoughts, and he took the silence as assent and squeezed his date’s hand gently before getting to his feet.  Moving away from the table with smooth strides as he headed towards the counter to pay for their dinner, leaving a very flustered and tongue-tied vampire in his wake.

Elliot was doing his best to compose himself while absently putting on his own jacket before collecting the other man’s jacket from where it was draped over the back of the seat. He clutched the fabric to his chest as he watched him pay for their dinner at the counter. It felt like their evening was winding down and coming to an end, his stomach sank slightly at the thought of saying goodbye. 

He barely knew Likèreal, but he was having such a great time and he wasn’t quite ready for the night to be over. Perhaps he was just being greedy and he should just accept him as a charming stranger who acted as his knight-in-shining-armour for the night and just a pleasant memory.  Even if Likèreal had mentioned a  _ next time _ , there was no guarantee that they would actually see each other again.

It was best not to get disappointed by unrealistic expectations. 

That was what he told himself as he approached the counter and Elliot smiled gratefully when the other man pushed open the door so that he could go outside first. Stepping outside into the cool autumn air was nice, a breeze ruffling the soft strands and cooled his still flushed cheeks. Once outside though he couldn’t help but panic at the thought that any second could be goodbye. 

 The words came out in a rush, “Do-you-want-to-walk-around-for-a-while??”

“It would be my pleasure,”  Likèreal said with a smile as he brushed the long hair behind his ear, the pure-white feather earring sharp in contrast against the inky strands. The smile turned a little wolfish as his gaze moved to the jacket still folded in Elliot’s arms and he added, “Though… if you’re going to keep my jacket you’re going to have to warm me up in  _ other ways _ .”

Flustered Elliot internally flailed, before shoving the jacket into the other man’s arms.

Likèreal mock-pouted at that, though he dutifully put his jacket back on. The leather jacket reaching his knees and adorned by a series of buckles which he did with practised ease before turning his gaze onto his date he said, “Aww… does this mean you don’t want to help me warm up?”

The vampire just ignored him, fearing that if he got into that conversation there was no right answer and he was going to end up incredibly embarrassed. So, instead, he grabbed the other man’s hand and tugged him along behind him - starting the walk he’d agreed to.

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal ship because I adore Elliot (though writing from his POV was a little bit of a struggle but well worth it). Likèreal is my favourite OC, and if anyone was going to help Elliot with his self-esteem issues then Likèreal would definitely be right for that job. I'll probably write more of them in the future...especially since this has become more than one chapter.


End file.
